The Sinner's Path
by Merlin 5173
Summary: The sequel to The Christmas Gift; Heero has fallen far from the paths of righteousness (corny, I know, but it's the truth); friendships tested and loyalties questioned in this fic. R+R soon.


The Sinner's Path By: Andromeda5.0  
  
*Note: I do not own Gundam Wing. So there! No lawyer's getting any money off of me today! ___________________________________________________________  
  
Duo was walking down the dark streets, his blue eyes that were usually bright were now dim. His shoulders were slumped and his feet dragged on the ground.  
  
"Heero, you've changed these past two years. Why? You were so much more.gentle." Duo pulled the collar of his coat up to his ears and sighed heavily. "Heero."  
  
------------------------------*----------------------------  
  
"Heero, don't do this." Heero barely looked at Duo as he loaded his gun. "Heero, you still have a job and a home to live in. Heero, listen!"  
  
"Duo, stop! I'm going. Hand me my bag." Duo didn't move to comply. "Duo, please?" Duo tossed Heero his duffel bag. "Thank you." Heero pushed by Duo and walked into Duo's front hall. Before Heero could open the front door, Duo grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"If you die, how will I explain this to Theresa?" Heero's eyes softened for a moment, but quickly hardened.  
  
"However you see fit." Heero turned to leave, but Duo didn't release his arm.  
  
"If the police ask about you, I won't lie to them."  
  
"Do what you think is right." and Heero left Duo's house. Duo slammed the door shut and kicked it in anger.  
  
"Stupid idiot!" He then punched the door. Duo felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face Hilde.  
  
"He's going, isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Duo, go and keep an eye on him. You own an apartment where he's going to be staying, right? Invite him to stay with you there."  
  
"Hilde."  
  
"Duo, please? I wouldn't know how to explain his death to Theresa either."  
  
Duo sighed. "All right. What are you going to tell the kids?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. You'd better hurry." Duo kissed Hilde and then left his home. As he got into his car, Duo began to go over his plan of action.  
  
Well, he thought. I know that I can get to the city faster than he ever could. I'll just take my short cut routes. He'll be traveling by bus and stopping on the way to the city. He won't arrive until about seven tonight. I'll meet him at the bus terminal and we'll go from there. Duo sighed and started his car. He saw Hilde watching him from the front door window. He waved slowly and pulled out of the driveway. Soon, he was down the street, heading in the direction that Heero's bus had gone.  
  
*  
  
Duo was smoking his fourth cigarette when Heero's bus pulled into its station. He half expected Heero to not be on it, but was reassured of his presence when he saw his friend's lanky body step out of the bus. Heero stopped moving and stared at Duo, wondering why he was there. Duo half smiled and said, "It's about time you got here. I was running out of cigarettes."  
  
Heero walked slowly towards Duo and his car. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I couldn't let you go out here alone."  
  
"I'll manage fine. Thanks for your concern." Heero turned to leave.  
  
"Now wait a minute. Is that a way to treat your best friend?" Heero looked back at Duo. "Look, I may not agree with what you've done and what you're planning on doing, but I'm always going to be here for you. Well, I can't guarantee always because of death or illegal matters, but you can come to me with anything. I for one know that you have no place to stay here in the city and I just happen to have an apartment we could crash in."  
  
"I knew of your apartment. I planned on breaking in and using it without your knowledge." Duo looked at Heero with a shocked expression on his face. He then suddenly started to laugh.  
  
"I should have known. Well, if you don't mind doing this the legal way, let's head there now." Duo got into his car. Heero threw his bag in the back seat and hopped into the passenger side. Duo started the car and they headed towards his apartment.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"I want to thank you for coming all of the way out here for me."  
  
"Hey, like I said. I'm here for you."  
  
"What of Hilde and the children?"  
  
"She's got it all under control. Don't worry about it."  
  
"I just hope they." Heero faltered and became silent.  
  
Duo smiled and put a free hand on his shoulder. "Look, they won't hate you for not saying goodbye. They know that you're a busy man. Even Theresa knows that."  
  
Heero slightly smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Duo removed his hand. "Hey, what are friends for? Ah, here we are: Hotel Maxwell." The two pulled into the parking lot of a small apartment complex that was very well kept.  
  
"How can you afford to pay for this apartment and your home?"  
  
"Ancient Chinese secret. Now come on. It's only going to get darker if we sit out here." Duo got out of his car and Heero followed suit. They walked into the leasing center and stopped off at the front desk.  
  
"Ah, Duo Maxwell. It's nice to see you again. How are the wife and children?"  
  
"Very well thank you. And how about yourself? Your wife was pregnant last I heard."  
  
"Ah, yes. She gave birth to a boy."  
  
"Oh, congratulations."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"How old will he be now?"  
  
"He's four. Don't look so surprised. You haven't been here for a while."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. My oldest is seven now."  
  
"And how are your three little bundles of energy?"  
  
"Oh, that's right. I have five kids now."  
  
"Five! Wow. Well, congratulations on your good fortune."  
  
"Thanks, and the same to you."  
  
Heero suddenly ribbed Duo. "Duo, do you mind?"  
  
"Oh, right. I need to pick up my key."  
  
"Oh, yes. Here you are. Have a nice stay, Mister Maxwell."  
  
"Thanks. And tell your wife I said hi."  
  
"I will. Goodnight, Duo."  
  
"Goodnight, Andrew." Duo and Heero left the leasing office and walked towards Duo's apartment.  
  
"Duo, was it wise for you to give that much information to a stranger?"  
  
"Andrew's not a stranger. He works with me. We're friends."  
  
"Oh." Heero paused. "Duo, I don't think that this is such a good idea."  
  
"What? Sharing an apartment together?"  
  
"No. I just don't want to tarnish your reputation. I shouldn't be here."  
  
"Heero, just stop. You're staying with me and that's all there is to it. All right, here's my apartment. Let's go inside and get settled."  
  
"Duo, I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Look, will you can it already?! If you get hurt then I get hurt; it's as simple as that. Your pain is mine. I'm not going to let you act stupid alone, do you understand me?!"  
  
"Yes." Heero said quietly.  
  
"Good. Now, let's get inside before the neighbors wonder what the screaming was about." Duo unlocked the door and Heero walked in.  
  
"It's nice in here."  
  
"I think so." Duo closed the door and turned on the lights. "Well, make yourself comfortable. I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"You didn't pack any clothes."  
  
"Didn't have to. I always leave a spare suit in my closet. I have only one rule: Don't lie to me."  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"You'll understand, in time. Well, time for my shower. I'll see you when I get out, but I doubt it."  
  
"Bye, Duo. And thanks."  
  
"Yeah." Duo sighed and walked into his bedroom. He shut the door behind him, knowing full well that Heero would be out of the apartment the second he did. And Duo was correct in his assumption.  
  
Five hours passed and Duo assumed the obvious: "I guess he'll be back in the morning. Well, there's no use waiting for something that's not coming, is there?" Duo then yawned and headed to his bedroom.  
  
At seven the next morning, Duo woke up and headed towards his kitchen. He was mildly surprised and greatly pleased to see Heero passed out on the couch. "I guess it's a good thing I left my door unlocked." Duo walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. He slightly frowned. It was completely empty. "I don't know why I expected to see food in there. Hey, Heero! If you're not too doped up, do you want to go out for breakfast?" Only a strangled groan answered him. "I'll take that as a yes. Go take a shower. The drugs should wear off after you're refreshed." Duo sadly watched Heero fall to the floor as he struggled to get up. Duo went to help, but Heero pushed him away.  
  
"Stay away. I'll do this myself." Heero finally managed to get up. He then walked drunkenly to the shower.  
  
"You don't have to do this yourself, my friend." Duo sat down on the couch and waited for Heero to come out of the shower. When he did finally emerge, he was half-conscious. Duo stood and grabbed Heero before he fell to the ground. "Heero, sit down. I'll be out in a moment." Duo sat Heero at his kitchen table and went into the shower. Heero was still sitting at the table when Duo came out of the shower, but after he had changed and come out of his room, Heero had fallen to the floor. "Heero, are you all right?"  
  
"I don't fell so well, Duo."  
  
"Yeah, that's an understatement. I'll lie you down on the couch and make us some coffee."  
  
"No, I don't think that I could eat or drink anything."  
  
"You need to eat, Heero. When was your last meal?"  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"Did you eat last night?"  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"Hey, what's my wife's name?"  
  
"You're married?" Heero's eyes then rolled to the back of his head and he became limp in Duo's arms.  
  
"Oh, man." Duo picked up Heero and laid him down on the couch. "I'll go get us some food. Don't go anywhere. Right." Duo left the apartment after purloining his keys and headed out to the nearest grocery store. He arrived back at his apartment forty-five minutes later. Heero hadn't moved an inch. Duo sighed sadly once again and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Duo, is that you?"  
  
"Who else? How're you doing?"  
  
"I can't move."  
  
"I know. It's going to be okay. You'll be well enough to do whatever you did last night again tonight."  
  
"Funny, Duo."  
  
"Hey, who's laughing? Now, try to stand up and come to the counter. I'll make you some coffee." Heero lazily stood and slowly made his way towards Duo's kitchen counter. "Ah, you made it. Now sit and talk to me while I make us some coffee."  
  
"Why must I talk?"  
  
"So that I know that you're conscious when I'm talking to you."  
  
"Oh. All right."  
  
"So, how did you sleep last night?"  
  
"Well, I guess. Can't complain."  
  
"Good. Now, I'm going to ask you some questions every morning."  
  
"What kind of questions?"  
  
"Just questions that let me gauge how stoned you are."  
  
"Oh." Heero slowly laid his head down on the kitchen counter and was about to close his eyes until Duo slapped his hand against it. Heero shot up. "What was that for?"  
  
"You were falling back into the unconscious state. Now, come on. Wake up."  
  
Heero looked to the clock on the microwave and then turned back to Duo. "The microwave says that it's 8:03. If it's a.m. I'm going to kill you."  
  
"I doubt that. You're not even functional enough to get to the shower on your own." Duo poured Heero a cup of coffee and gave it to him.  
  
"Thanks." Heero gulped down the cup and laid his head back down on the counter. Soon, he was back asleep.  
  
Duo sighed and said to himself, "It's going to be a long day."  
  
The morning passed by quickly and around four that afternoon, Heero finally woke up. Duo was halfway asleep on his couch as he was watching the latest news on Interpol. "Duo?" Duo shook himself awake and looked at Heero. He smiled.  
  
"Hey, you're finally awake."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"About four in the afternoon. You slept most of the day away."  
  
"Yeah. I'm starving."  
  
"There's some food in the fridge. Help yourself." Heero slowly made his way into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator door.  
  
"Duo, how did I get in your bedroom?"  
  
"I dragged your sorry butt in there after you passed out on my kitchen counter."  
  
"Oh. Hey, where do you keep the bread?"  
  
"Inside the microwave." Heero made himself a sandwich and walked into the living room. He sat down next to Duo and watched the television.  
  
"What are you watching?"  
  
"Just the news. Do you have any plans tonight?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Same as last night?"  
  
"Yeah." Duo yawned and then stood. Heero looked at him. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to take a nap. I'm beat. I don't know if I'll see you later tonight so I'll just say good night now." Duo turned to leave the living room.  
  
"Duo." Duo turned and looked at Heero.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Heero looked as though he might say something, but changed his mind quickly.  
  
"Nothing. Goodnight." Duo nodded and walked into his bedroom. He closed the door and fell asleep. He woke up around eight thirty that night and realized that he was incredibly hungry.  
  
"I'll go out to eat. Even if I am by myself." Duo washed his face and grabbed all of the essentials necessary for a night out. As he was leaving the apartment he saw that all of his bread was gone. Heero had eaten the whole loaf of bread. "He must've been starving. Heero." Duo left his apartment and proceeded on enjoying his night out.  
  
*  
  
"Mommy, when is Daddy coming home? I miss him." Lucas asked.  
  
"Me too, Mommy. I miss Daddy." Nika joined in.  
  
"Look, your dad will be back home soon. He just had some business that he had to take care of. Now, go upstairs and get ready for bed." Lucas, Nika and the twins Benjamin and Joseph walked upstairs to their bathroom. Hilde sighed and slowly followed their path. After brushing their teeth and reading them their bedtime stories, Hilde slowly walked towards her bedroom. She then suddenly stopped. "I only put four kids to sleep." Hilde ran down the stairs and began to search frantically for Theresa. Just as she was about to grow frustrated and even more worried, she looked out of the patio window. There, she saw Theresa sitting on the kids' tire swing. Hilde sighed with great relief and walked out onto the patio. "Theresa, it's time for bed. Come inside." Theresa didn't answer as she slowly continued to swing. "Theresa, what's wrong? Why won't you come inside?" Hilde walked up to Theresa and stood in front of her.  
  
"Where's Daddy and Uncle Heero?"  
  
"Like I told the others, he's on a business call. He'll be back as soon as he can."  
  
"I know he's not on a business trip. It's not like Daddy to leave without saying goodbye."  
  
"Theresa, it's going to be all right. Trust me. Your father is fine and soon he'll be back home." Theresa slightly smiled. "Good. I see a smile. Now go up to bed. I'll tuck you in when I go back inside."  
  
"All right. Goodnight, Mommy."  
  
"Goodnight, Theresa." Theresa hugged her mom and then ran into the house. Hilde sighed and looked to the stars. "Oh, Duo, please be all right."  
  
*  
  
Duo slowly stretched as he got up from his bed. He had been there for three weeks and the pattern for his morning routine ran something like this: Get up in the morning, make sure Heero is asleep on the couch, wake him up, ask him a few questions, and then let him lapse back into oblivion. While Heero was staying with Duo, Duo's friend Andrew told him of some jobs that needed his expertise. Duo gladly agreed, since he could do nothing to snap Heero out of whatever he's going through, and started working.  
  
Duo walked out of his bedroom and looked towards the living room. To his dismay, Heero was no where in sight. "Great. He's gone AWOL. Maybe he'll come home by the time I get out of the shower." Duo went and showered but still no Heero. "He's never been gone this long. I'm kinda gettin' worried." Duo ate some breakfast and as he was about to depart for his day of work, a knock sounded at his door. He opened it and saw a girl with brown hair and eyes at his doorstep. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Is Heero here?"  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"Look, if he's not here just say so."  
  
"He's not here."  
  
"Damnit. Oh, well. Hey, can I get something to eat? I'm famished."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, man. I haven't eaten since last night sometime. Please, help a sister out."  
  
"I'm going to regret this." Duo opened the door and let the girl in.  
  
"Hey, thanks. My name's Natalie by the way."  
  
"I'm Duo. I'd say it's a pleasure, but seeing as you know Heero."  
  
"Oh, you're not into the whole narcotic drug dealing thing, are you?"  
  
"You're right about that." Natalie suddenly smiled. "What?"  
  
"You're kinda cute."  
  
"Thanks. The kitchen's that way." Duo pointed and Natalie headed into it. Duo sat down at his kitchen counter and asked, "So, how do you know Heero?"  
  
"We work some of the same places. We both deal with the hard core stuff, so we have a healthy competition going."  
  
"OK, that's too much information that I don't need to know."  
  
"What? Afraid to lie to the cops? Get a grip. Anyway, how do you know Heero?"  
  
"We're friends. We went through some tough times together when we were younger so we're pretty close."  
  
"Touching."  
  
"How close are you and Heero?"  
  
"We're close too. I'm mean we deal together, do drugs together, stuff like that. I mean we do everything together except sleep together. I'm not sure why. He must be one of those types that saves themselves for marriage, you think?"  
  
"You could say that. Hey, that's the last of my bread!"  
  
"Sorry. I'm so hungry. Well, I've got to run. Tell Heero I stopped by. Thanks." And with that said, Natalie left the apartment.  
  
"She was the strangest person I've ever met. Well, I've got to get to work. If Heero needs to get into my apartment, he'll know how to do it." Duo left and went about on his day. He had been contacting Hilde and telling her of all the things that were going down with Heero and his drug dealing. "I don't know how to snap him out of it." he had said to her one day.  
  
"There's nothing you can do. Only be a good friend to him and love him, that's about it."  
  
"Thanks, Hilde. Tell the kids I miss them and love them all."  
  
"I will. I'll see you when everything's cool, all right?"  
  
"Count on it. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
That night after work, Duo decided to go out to eat instead of just going home. When he arrived at his apartment later that night, he realized that his decision was one of the wisest he had ever made. Duo walked up to his apartment door and was just about to turn the knob. He stopped, realizing that his door was not closed all of the way. He opened it and dropped his keys on the ground. His entire apartment was completely trashed.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" Duo began to walk around his apartment, surveying the damage. His television was smashed beyond recognizing and the pictures on his walls were completely demolished. He saw that his bathroom and bedroom mirrors were destroyed and glass was lying on the ground everywhere. "I'm not even going to inspect the rest of my place. I'm just going to call Hilde and tell her that I'm all right." Duo reached to grab his phone, but saw that it was destroyed. Either by baseball bat or pickaxe, he couldn't decide. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Hilde. "Yeah, I'm fine, Babe. I wasn't here when whoever totaled my apartment. I know that it has something to do with Heero and why he's been gone all day."  
  
"You mean you haven't seen him at all today?"  
  
"No. I don't even." Duo stopped talking.  
  
"Duo, what's wrong?"  
  
"Someone's here. I've got to go. I'll call back later."  
  
"Duo." Duo hung up the phone before Hilde could get another word out. He then exchanged his phone for his gun and walked out of the bedroom cautiously. He trained his gun in front of him and slowly walked into the living room. There, he saw someone digging in the debris.  
  
"Stop what you're doing and slowly turn around. Don't try anything because I have a gun pointed at your head." The intruder slowly turned and Duo lowered his gun in surprise. "Heero?"  
  
"Duo, what happened?"  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me."  
  
"You weren't here when it happened, were you?"  
  
"No, thankfully. Is there something I should know?"  
  
"I told you that you shouldn't let me stay here. I'll just damage your reputation."  
  
"Heero, we've been through this. I just want to know what they were looking for."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Heero, the people who just trashed my apartment didn't really care about what I had. Take a look at my television and stereo system. They just beat the crap out of them instead of taking them. They were looking for something. What was it, Heero? What were they looking for?"  
  
"Duo, I."  
  
"Heero, remember my rule: Don't lie to me? Don't start now."  
  
Heero sat down on the remains of the couch and put his head in his hands. "I messed up big time, Duo. I ripped some guys out of their drugs and took their money."  
  
"What exactly did you do?"  
  
"The oldest trick in the book. I had three real bags of the stuff they wanted and twelve bags of chalk. They tasted the real bags and didn't bother to sample the others. I didn't figure them to be smart enough to catch on."  
  
"That was risky, Heero. But I think that it's safe to say they caught on quickly enough."  
  
"Duo, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done such a stupid thing and endanger your life."  
  
"You're right, you shouldn't have. But being your friend in everything is a dangerous thing."  
  
"I'll pay for all of the damages. Just don't hate me."  
  
"Look, don't worry about the stuff. I've got it covered. It's going to be a long day tomorrow, so let's get some sleep."  
  
"But all of the furniture has knife wounds in them."  
  
"They're still pretty comfortable. Let's just get some sleep and tomorrow when we wake up, we'll start cleaning."  
  
"I'm busy tomorrow morning."  
  
"Yeah, busy here. You're going to help me clean and then you can go about your business tomorrow."  
  
"What? You don't understand, Duo."  
  
"I don't understand? What I understand is that my best friend is in some shady business dealings and the safety of my co-workers, friends, and family hang in the balance if he ends up screwing up one more time! Hilde's told me that the police have already begun to suspect you of your drug dealing and have questioned her on numerous occasions. It's all a matter of time before they follow the trail to me."  
  
"Duo, I'm sorry that this happened to you."  
  
"Yeah, well you know what? I'm sorry that this is happening to you, too." Duo smiled. "Remember when it was the five of us guys, just being guys together? We had such great times." Duo leaned against his defaced kitchen counter and looked to Heero. "Remember that one night when I was so drunk and you four dressed me up as a woman?"  
  
Heero started to laugh. "Yeah, who could forget? And you gave yourself the strangest name that night. What was it again?"  
  
"LaWanda. Man, I was so drunk that night. Remember when you, me, Hilde and Relena went on vacation to the Caribbean? That was when the girls bought those strange bracelets. Those were the days." Heero had become oddly silent at the mention of Relena and Duo looked at him. "Heero, is something wrong?"  
  
"No. I was just thinking about the past. There's no use living there, so why try to remember it?"  
  
"Because if we don't remember, we won't learn and if we don't learn from the past mistakes we have made, then we're inevitably doomed to repeat those exact mistakes."  
  
"Such as that of sentiment and love can be considered mistakes, can they not?"  
  
"Not in my opinion."  
  
"But they are mistakes in mine."  
  
"Heero, if it's about Relena then."  
  
"Duo, don't." Duo became silent and looked away from Heero. "You're right, Duo. Let's get some sleep. I'll help clean and then I'll head off to." Heero stopped.  
  
"Yeah. Let's get some sleep." As Duo turned away, Heero called his name. "Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"I'll promise you this, Duo. I won't ever do this again. I won't endanger you or your friends again like this."  
  
"Thanks, Heero. That means a lot from you. Good night." Heero smiled and then situated himself on the couch. Duo turned out the lights that weren't broken into pieces and then walked into his room. After calling Hilde, confirming his health to her and wishing her a good night's sleep, Duo turned in for the night. The next morning, Heero helped Duo clean as promised and by nightfall, Duo's new furniture arrived.  
  
"I'm sorry about my trouble again, Duo."  
  
"It's all right. And thank you for staying and helping me clean."  
  
"No problem. I'll see you later." And Heero left for the evening.  
  
-----------------------------*-----------------------------  
  
"That was a month ago. At least he's kept good on his promise." Duo said to himself. Duo suddenly stopped and looked up at the night sky. The stars were slowly starting to come out. "It's a beautiful night. I'd better get home before it gets really cold out."  
  
Duo continued his walk to his apartment, all the while thinking about that day's job. As he approached his apartment, a sudden eerie feeling swept over him. Something's not right. He thought to himself. He walked up to the door and turned the knob. It was unlocked. Heero's been gone for three days. He could be back, but I doubt it. Duo slowly exhaled and, after making the sign of the cross on his chest, opened the door. Darkness welcomed him back into his apartment and seemed to be the only one waiting for him there. But that was not to be true.  
  
"Hey, we've been waiting for you." Duo turned to his right and wasn't able to block the punch that was coming his way in time. Duo fell backwards and landed on a guy. Duo suddenly felt his arms being grabbed and it wasn't long before crushing blows were laid on his gut.  
  
"Where's the stuff, Boy?!" One of the men screamed into Duo's ear.  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Oh, not talking, are you? Come on, guys, don't hold back. Give him all you got."  
  
"This won't end well for you, so I suggest that you speak up." Another of his attackers said to him.  
  
"I don't have what you're looking for."  
  
"Liar! You have our drugs and we want them! Do you understand that?!"  
  
"Drugs? What are you talking about?" Oh yeah, good job, Duo. Make them want to beat the crap out of you some more.  
  
"We warned you." The next thing Duo knew, he was being thrown against walls and over tables. These men are huge and have Herculean strength. I don't think I can take them. "Ready to talk yet, Boy?" Duo didn't answer. "All right. Let's get this guy to talk."  
  
One of the men grabbed Duo by the throat and pinned him up against a wall, his feet barely touching the ground. Duo reached to grab his gun, but his hand was grabbed. A man placed it against the wall and Duo watched in horror as the man pulled out a knife and shoved it through the palm of his hand. Duo screamed in pain and the man pushed the knife in further.  
  
"Shut him up." The man holding Duo by the neck tightened his grip and no sound was able to escape his lips. Suddenly, as if given a boost of supernatural strength, Duo managed to grab his gun and fired it at the man who had pierced his palm. The man fell to the ground dead.  
  
The apparent ringleader in turn pulled out his gun and shot Duo in the shoulder. "Drop him." The man holding Duo let him fall to the ground in a mess. The ringleader walked up to Duo and bent down to face him. "Look, we want our cut of the stuff. Look at you, all pathetic and helpless. You have until tomorrow morning to give us the stuff or you're going to be in a lot more trouble than you already are." The man then stood and pointed his gun at Duo's face. "This is to ensure that you won't run away." The man then shot Duo in the kneecap. Duo cried out in pain and grabbed his wounded leg. The ringleader smiled and left the apartment. All of his boys followed him, one of them dragging the dead one with.  
  
As Duo was writhing in pain on the floor of his apartment, his mind kept replaying Heero's promise to him. "Heero, you bastard. My friend." It was then that the pain was too much and Duo passed out.  
  
*  
  
"Oh, good. He's starting to wake up. Duo, are you all right?" Duo slowly opened his eyes and stared at a white ceiling.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're awake. Good. Are you all right?" Duo turned to his right and saw Andrew looking at him.  
  
"Andrew?"  
  
"Yes. I'm so glad that you're all right."  
  
"Now, I wouldn't say that. Where am I?"  
  
"The hospital. Don't you remember anything?"  
  
"I was shot and I think stabbed."  
  
"If that was all. You had a few bruised ribs and your face isn't the best looking thing on the market right now."  
  
"Thanks. How long have I been here?"  
  
"I brought you in last night. After I heard your gun go off I knew I had to hurry. I'm glad I found you." Duo started to sit up, but grabbed his ribs.  
  
"Have you seen Heero?"  
  
"No, but I'm sure he'll visit. You are his best friend after all."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"Do you want that I tell Hilde what's happened?"  
  
"No! I'll handle it."  
  
"In other words you're not going to tell her at all."  
  
"You read my mind. Look, it's nothing I can't handle. How long do you think that I'll be cooped up in here?"  
  
"A few weeks, possibly. And since you've got some major benefits under the Sweeper group you'll be able to get a brand new kneecap."  
  
"Great. Hey, Andrew. I want to be alone right now."  
  
"I understand. Get well soon, Duo." Andrew smiled and left Duo alone in his room. Three days passed and Heero was no where to be seen. Duo underwent his knee replacement surgery on the second day and was doing rather nicely.  
  
One day as he was recuperating from his stressful physical therapy, Heero stopped by. Duo took one look at him and could tell that he was still high off of whatever he took that morning.  
  
"Hey, Duo."  
  
"Hey. I'm surprised you know my name right now. You're so stoned I kind of figured you had forgotten about me."  
  
"No. I could never do that to you. You're my best friend."  
  
"Sure I am. Heero, why did you lie to me?"  
  
"I didn't lie. What are you talking about?"  
  
"You promised to me that you would never rip off some drug lord again."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So?! How do you think I got this nice stay here at the hospital?!"  
  
"Duo, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Sorry? You're sorry? Look, I'm getting a little sick of this. When my apartment was trashed, I was fine about it because it was just some material possessions that I could replace. But when my butt got kicked on a count of you, I knew that this was going to come to a close. You can't replace me, Heero. I can't be bought at the local store. I'm a human being with a family to worry about. How would you explain to them that I won't be coming home?"  
  
Heero's lax demeanor suddenly turned cold and hateful. "It's all about you, isn't it? It's all about how bad things keep happening to you."  
  
"What are you talking about, Heero?"  
  
"You keep bringing up your family to me, lording it over me like a prize that I could never attain."  
  
"I've never done that to you, Heero."  
  
"Yes you have. Always inviting me to your home just to show how successful a father you are, raising five kids with your wife. Such a perfect life you have, you full well knowing that I will never have it."  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Why didn't they kill you? They should have put me out of my misery if for nothing else." Duo looked at Heero with an expression of shock and hurt. Heero saw it and then realized what he had said. "Duo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."  
  
"Get out of here, now."  
  
"Duo."  
  
"I said get out."  
  
"Duo, please?"  
  
"I said get the hell out of here! Now!" Duo then grabbed a large, glass vase that was full of flowers and hurled it at Heero's head. Heero dodged out of the way and fell into the hall just as the vase exploded against the door. "Don't ever come here again!" Duo screamed out of the room. Heero then slowly pulled himself up and walked down the hallway.  
  
Inside the hospital room, Duo's hands were shaking and tears were filling his large blue eyes. He clenched his hands into fists and dropped them to his sides. Just then, Andrew knocked on the door. "Hey, Duo.whoa. What happened here?"  
  
"Don't ask. What do you want?"  
  
"You have another visitor."  
  
"What? You didn't call Hilde, did you?"  
  
"No, but it is a lady visitor."  
  
"Who are you."  
  
"Hey, Duo." Natalie stepped in front of Andrew and waved.  
  
"Natalie? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I heard about what had happened. I'm sorry. I know that you didn't want to be brought in on this."  
  
"Yeah. It's all right, Andrew. She's.a friend." Natalie smiled at his comment.  
  
"All right. I'll see you later, Duo."  
  
"See you, Andrew." And Andrew left the two alone.  
  
"I'm glad you consider me a friend." Natalie walked to Duo's bed and sat on the edge.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I came to see how you were doing. You look well enough."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it." The two became quiet.  
  
"Natalie, can you tell me something?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Has Heero always put himself at risk of bodily injury when he sells his drugs?"  
  
"Yeah. That's one of the ways we met. He's ripped off several drug lords before. Some come after him and beat him as badly as you were, even worse sometimes, but he still keeps on doing it. It's like, I don't know, like he's got a death wish or something. Hey, I saw him in the hallway as I was coming up. He looked upset. What happened?"  
  
"We said some stuff to each other and went too far."  
  
"I hope you guys make up. You two seemed close; I mean, you two even look alike with the exception of you having a little longer hair." Duo sighed and looked away from Natalie. "Don't give up on him now. He needs someone in his life who loves him right now." Natalie looked towards Duo's hospital window. "I know he wouldn't be doing this if something hadn't pushed him to. He's not the type to live in this kind of life."  
  
"But you are?"  
  
"It's not about me right now. It's about Heero." She faced Duo. "I'm not the greatest influence on his life; me or any of my other friends. But you are. He really does love you."  
  
"I'm not the only one it seems."  
  
"Are you talking about me?"  
  
"Who else?" Natalie smiled and looked to the window again.  
  
"I don't love him in that way. He's like a big brother to me and he treats me like I'm worth something. That's why I love him." Natalie then stood and walked to the door. "I'm glad that you're all right. I sent you some flowers too. Please, don't give up on him. I'll see you around." And she left.  
  
"Don't give up on him." Duo turned to the window and watched as the sun began to set. "Easier said than done." Duo then looked towards the hospital phone and sighed. He picked it up and then dialed a number. "Hey, Hilde, it's me. Yeah, I'm fi." He sighed. "Actually, I'm in the hospital."  
  
*  
  
Duo returned to his apartment two weeks after his knee surgery. When he arrived Heero was nowhere to be seen. "Should have figured." Duo set his cane against his couch and sat down for a few minutes. "What am I going to do?" Duo sighed and looked at the clock. "Six thirty. Well, I guess that I could start packing my food for the trip home. Boy, is Theresa going to be disappointed." Duo stood back up and grabbed his cane. He walked over to his refrigerator and opened it up. He then frowned. It was completely empty. "I don't know why I thought he'd leave food in there." Duo closed the door and grabbed his car keys. "I guess I'm going out to eat for dinner. Hilde won't be expecting me for a while, so I guess I'll leave tonight." Duo then left and headed out to dinner.  
  
*  
  
"When are Daddy and Uncle Heero coming home?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Theresa, could you stop asking me that?! I don't know when!" Hilde kept her tongue in check and then looked at her daughter. "I'm sorry I yelled, Theresa. They'll be home soon, all right? You're just going to trust me on this."  
  
Theresa nodded. "All right, Mommy."  
  
"Good. Now, go upstairs and help your sister with her homework." Theresa smiled and hurried up the stairs. "Honestly, Theresa, I don't know when they'll be home if they come home together at all." Hilde sighed and then continued to wash the dishes. That night after putting all five of the kids down to bed, Hilde went for a drive. She ended up at the cemetery. As she was walking through the graveyard, her mind kept wandering back to the day that Relena was buried.  
  
Hilde slightly stumbled on her trek and she finally arrived at her destination: Relena's tombstone. "I don't know why I'm here, but I felt led to come." Hilde got on her knees and placed a hand on the tombstone. "Oh, Relena, Heero's lost without you. All the things he's done, all the thing's he's doing, they're destroying him from the inside. I don't think Duo and I can help him anymore. I just wish.I just wish there was a way that we could take it all back, push the big 'rewind' button of life.  
  
"But we can't. We can only move forward. I hope you're not crying in heaven as you look down on Heero. He still loves you very much. And you, Little one." Hilde turned to the small gravestone next to Relena's. "He misses you both very much. And so do I." Hilde then stood. A sudden wind then picked up and tore across the graveyard, but Hilde didn't seem to notice. "Rest well, Relena and Aaron." Hilde then turned and left, heading back to her home where she cried herself to sleep.  
  
*  
  
Duo arrived back at his apartment around ten that night. As he was gathering up some of the clothes he had bought during his stay, he heard a knock on his door. Duo placed his clothes on the couch and opened the door. "Heero?" He didn't answer Duo. "Uh, do you want to come in?" Heero started to walk in, but stopped when he was the clothes on the couch. He then faced Duo with cold, empty eyes.  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
Duo looked to his clothes quickly and then turned back to Heero. "Heero, I've realized that me being here isn't doing much other than speeding you on your way to self destruction. I'm of no help to you here."  
  
"Some friend you are, huh?"  
  
"Me?! Heero, you don't seem to give a damn about what happens to me, your best friend, or anyone else for that matter. Wait, no, we're not getting into this. Not now."  
  
"So, did you plan on abandoning me? I come back here and find that you're gone? A joke you are. You're no best friend."  
  
"Heero, look. If I could ever find you I would tell when I would be taking off. You're impossible to find."  
  
"Only because you're hardly looking."  
  
"Heero, I'm going home. I was hoping that we'd be going together, but since you insist on being impossible about this, I have no choice but to leave without you."  
  
"You'd just leave me here?"  
  
"Hey, you told me that you were capable enough to take care of yourself when we first got here, remember? Put your skills to good use."  
  
"You mean that, Duo?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." Heero clenched his fists and turned away from Duo. He then turned and ran away from Duo's door. "Heero, wait! I'm sorry! Damnit." Duo closed his door and sat down, massaging his knee as he did so. "I shouldn't have said what I did. Now I'll never find him for sure." He then pushed his clothes off of the couch and kicked at them.  
  
"Perhaps you should wait for a few days and see if he comes back before heading home."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, Hilde. Sorry that I woke you."  
  
"It's all right. It's just that the kids keep asking about you and Heero. I'm starting to lose my patience every time they ask. I even yelled at Theresa today."  
  
"She knows that you're just stressed."  
  
"But what if it hadn't have been Theresa? One of the other kids might have started crying and then."  
  
"Try not to think about it."  
  
"I'll try. You get better. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." And Hilde hung up. Duo stretched out on his bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"A few more days. All right, I'll give him three. If he's not back, I'm leaving." With that resolve, Duo fell asleep. Three days had come and gone, and Heero was no where in sight. As Duo was packing the clothes to put into his car, he accidentally knocked the channel changer onto the floor. The television suddenly came on and a news report flashed onto the screen.  
  
"And in later news, a young girl was hit by an oncoming vehicle late this evening. Her name is Natalie Burg and she has just been airlifted to St. Paul's Hospital. The driver of the vehicle was not fined and is reportedly waiting at the hospital for news of the girl's condition. In other news."  
  
Duo flipped off the television and rushed to his car. He threw his cane in the passenger seat and started the car. He raced to St. Paul's hospital and went straight to the emergency room. When he got there, he went to the desk.  
  
"Natalie Burg, is she here?"  
  
"Yes. Are you a relative?"  
  
Duo was about to say no, but said instead, "Yeah, I'm her brother, step- brother really."  
  
"She's in room number three. The man who hit her with his car is in there now with his wife."  
  
"Thanks." Duo hobbled down to the room number and saw Natalie lying on the hospital bed, two doctors working on her. Natalie opened her eyes and saw Duo.  
  
"Oh, Duo." Duo smiled at her. One of the doctors then turned to him and the couple and said, "We need to ask you three to leave right now."  
  
"All right." said the man. Duo followed the man and his wife out of the room and into the waiting area.  
  
"We're the Morgans by the way. We're so sorry. We didn't see her. She just darted in front of the car. We're so sorry." Mrs. Morgan said to Duo.  
  
"It's all right. I don't blame you at all because you at least stopped."  
  
Mister Morgan put a hand on Duo's shoulder and said, "If there's anything we can do for you, anything at all just name it."  
  
"Well, I don't."  
  
"Mister Burg?" Duo turned and faced one of the doctors. "Can we see you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure." Duo looked back at the Morgans. "I'll be right back." Duo followed the doctor towards the rooms and they stopped just outside of Natalie's. "What's wrong?"  
  
"She sustained some minor fractures of the ribs and legs, and has a minor concussion. She'll be all right though."  
  
"That's good. Can I see her?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks, for everything." The doctor bowed and left. Duo then walked into the room and went to Natalie's side. She opened her eyes and smiled faintly.  
  
"Duo. I'm glad you're here."  
  
"You're going to be all right."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah. Hey, can you tell me where Heero is?" Suddenly, tears began to well up in Natalie's eyes. "Natalie, where is he?"  
  
"Duo, there was a gun fight. He told me to leave before anything happened. I was running away when I got hit."  
  
"A gun fight? Where?"  
  
"Down at the warehouses on the docks. Duo, there were guns firing and people screaming. I don't know if he made it out alive. Duo, please see if he made it. I just want to know. Please?" Natalie grabbed Duo's armed and squeezed it pleadingly.  
  
"I will. Don't worry about that. Get well. I'm pretty sure the Morgans are willing to pay for your hospital stay."  
  
"The who's?"  
  
"The people who plowed you with their car. You're an orphan, aren't you?"  
  
"How'd you guess?"  
  
"Takes one to know one. Get better, Natalie."  
  
"I will." Duo then left the room and headed towards the waiting area.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Morgan." The couple faced Duo. "She's going to be fine. And that favor? She can't pay for the stay herself. She's an orphan."  
  
"We'll do all that we can to help her out." Mr. Morgan said.  
  
"Thanks. I have to be going. Take care." Duo left the two alone and headed towards his car. As he got in and started the car, he realized that it was nearing midnight. "Heero, you had better be alive." Duo tore out of the hospital parking lot and headed towards the warehouses on the docks. When he arrived he saw that there were no people around. Great, an abandoned warehouse. If that's not spooky enough. Duo breathed in deep and walked towards the nearest one. "Please let me be right, please let me be right." Duo mumbled to himself as he walked into the inky darkness.  
  
"Heero?! Heero, are you in here?!" Nothing answered Duo other than the sound of the ocean waves crashing against the supports of the warehouse. "Heero, please be here." As Duo walked further into the warehouse, he tripped over something. He turned as he fell and saw that he had tripped over a dead body. "Heero's definitely been here. Heero?!" Duo managed to push himself up with his cane and walked further into the darkness. Heero, please answer me. "Heero?! Answer me!" Duo walked through the lower level of the warehouse, stumbling over dead bodies as he did so. "Man, Natalie wasn't kidding about that gun fight." Duo turned when he heard a noise coming from the floor above him. "Heero?! Is that you?!" No answer. Duo climbed the rickety stairs and reached the upper level only to discover what had made the noise was a rat scurrying about the floor.  
  
"Heero?!" Duo suddenly grabbed his knee. He looked around and saw a broken window. He hobbled over to it and leaned against the sill. "This bum knee. Heero?!" When no one answered, Duo turned and looked out of the window. There, he saw a lone figure standing on the docks. "Heero?" Duo stood and headed down the stairs. As he exited the warehouse, an eerie feeling crept up the back of his neck. There were a total of at least thirty guys that were dead back there. Heero could have killed them all.  
  
Duo reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his gun. Then he loaded it. "I can't tell what he'll do, so just to be on the safe side." He then put his gun away and walked out onto the docks. "Heero?"  
  
"Duo. I heard you calling for me."  
  
"And you didn't answer? Why not?"  
  
"Why couldn't you leave me alone? I just wanted to be alone."  
  
"Heero, what's wrong?" Duo walked closer to Heero and stood just behind him.  
  
"I wanted to die alone, but you wouldn't let me." Heero faced Duo. "Why? Why did you have to come here?"  
  
"Heero, I don't want you to die." Heero turned away from Duo.  
  
"Relena didn't want to die."  
  
"Heero."  
  
"It's not right. Those men in there couldn't get a good enough shot."  
  
"You mean to tell me that you wanted to get shot?"  
  
"It's more than just getting shot, Duo! I wanted to die. I wanted it to end. My pain, my loneliness. I just wanted it all to go away."  
  
"Why, Heero? Why do you want to die?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?! I had everything: A wife, a career. a son; but it was all taken away from me!" Duo was speechless at Heero's outburst. "It was the day of her funeral that I wanted to die. I was too proud to just put a bullet in my brain, but I also wanted to suffer, like they did."  
  
Heero suddenly fell, but Duo caught him before he could hit the ground. "I just wanted the pain to go away. What a better way than to die from the inside out? I can't go on, Duo. I just can't. Why couldn't they kill me in there? Why didn't they try?" And Heero began to cry. Duo, leaving all feelings of awkwardness aside, laid Heero's head against his shoulder and held him as he wept.  
  
*  
  
Hilde was going over some papers in the family room while Lucas and Theresa were on the floor watching television in front of her. Nika was asleep next to her, her head lying on Hilde's lap. "Theresa, where are your brothers?"  
  
"I don't know. They were upstairs in their room last I heard them."  
  
"Well, could you check to see if they're still there?"  
  
"Sure." Theresa got up and stepped over her brother. She barely made it out of the room when Joseph and Benjamin raced in front of her. "Well, they're not in their room."  
  
"I heard them. Thank you anyway." Theresa walked back to her spot next to Lucas and lied down again. Hilde then stretched and yawned. "Man, these reports are making me dizzy." Suddenly, Joseph and Benjamin ran down the hallway screaming. "Benjamin Judah and Joseph Michael! What have I told you about screaming in the house?!"  
  
"But, he's here!" Benjamin said.  
  
"Yeah, he's here!"  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"Daddy's home! Daddy's home!" They both cried in unison.  
  
"Duo? Was he alone?"  
  
"I don't remember." Joseph and Benjamin looked at each other. "I think so." Hilde took a quick glance to Theresa but looked back to the boys.  
  
"Is he at the door?"  
  
"He's in his car." Benjamin said.  
  
"He might not be now." Joseph added. Suddenly, everyone in the house heard the front door open.  
  
"Hey, is anyone here?"  
  
"DADDY!" Lucas and Theresa jumped up and ran to the door after the twins.  
  
"Nika, wake up. Your dad's home."  
  
"Daddy? Daddy!" Nika jumped off the couch and raced towards the front hall. Hilde put her papers down and walked to the front hall. There, she saw the kids hanging on Duo's arms, legs, and waist.  
  
"Oh, Daddy, we missed you so much!" Nika cried from his left leg.  
  
"We were worried that you wouldn't be coming back." Lucas said from his waist.  
  
"We love you, Daddy!" The twins cried in unison, one from his right arm and the other from his left.  
  
"I'm glad that you're all right, Daddy." Theresa said quietly from his right leg.  
  
"I missed you guys, too. Now, let me get a good look at all of you." His kids released him and they lined up in front of him. "My, you've grown." He knelt down in front of them and held open his arms. They ran into them and smothered his face with kisses.  
  
"Hey, save some for me." Duo looked up and saw Hilde watching them. He stood and walked over towards her. "I'm so glad you're all right." Hilde hugged him and he held her close.  
  
"Yeah, me too." He kissed her cheek and released her.  
  
"Don't ever scare me like that again."  
  
"I won't. I promise." Duo suddenly felt someone tugging at his pant leg. He looked down and saw Theresa looking up at him. "What is it?"  
  
"Where's Uncle Heero?"  
  
"I'm right here." Theresa turned to the front door and saw Heero standing there. She smiled and walked to him. She then wrapped her arms around his waist. Heero removed her arms from him and knelt down in front of her. "Theresa, I'm not worthy of your love and affection."  
  
Theresa's eyes turned sad for a moment as she stared into her "uncle's" face. Then, unexpectedly she put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. She then whispered into his ear, "It's because you're Heero that I love you." Heero smiled and put his arms around her. He held her close and said to her, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
*  
  
"I'm sorry I'm not available to take your call, but please leave a message after the beep and I'll be sure to get back to you."  
  
BEEP "I hate talking into answering machines. It's me, Duo. Like you couldn't guess that. Anyway, I was calling to let you in on some things that have been happening the past, what would it be, three years? Yeah, three years sounds right. Heero's been going through a few things and I think you could help him out. Relena's death has just been tough for him and I'm the last person to help him through this. I can't relate to his pain and since, sadly, I can't do that I'm afraid I'm doing more harm than good. It would mean a lot to him and me if you would visit us sometime just to talk to him; he's staying with us, for now anyway. That's all I wanted to say. I hope to see you soon. Bye." BEEP  
  
*  
  
"Heero, are you sure you want to stay and watch the kids?"  
  
"I'm positive, Hilde. You and Duo have a nice lunch."  
  
"How's rehab been, Heero?" Duo asked from behind him.  
  
"All right. I've been going for almost a year, but it seems shorter."  
  
"Hey, I guess when you've got an incentive to live for tomorrow, life passes by quickly." Duo headed towards the front door, but stopped when Heero put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Duo, I don't know how I can ever thank you for being there for me."  
  
"No thanks necessary. You're my best friend. Oh, and I got a letter from Natalie. She's been adopted by that nice family that ran her down."  
  
Heero laughed. "That's good. Now she's got a chance at life. But thanks again."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Come on, Duo. I'm hungry." Hilde said from the door.  
  
"I'm coming. Hold on. We'll only be gone for a couple of hours." Theresa walked up beside Heero and took his hand. "Now, Theresa. I'm expecting you to keep all of the other kids in line. Be good for your Uncle Heero."  
  
"I will. Bye Mom and Dad."  
  
"Bye." And the two left. Theresa then yanked on Heero's hand.  
  
"Come play chess with me."  
  
"All right." Heero let himself be led to the chessboard set up in the family room. Heero looked out the patio window and saw the other children playing on their playground. He then sat down across from Theresa and began to play. Halfway through their game there was a knock on the door. "It's your move. I'll get the door while you decide." Heero smiled as Theresa contemplated her next move and went to the door. He opened it up and was surprised at who was there. "Zechs?"  
  
Zechs smiled. "Hello, Heero. I was just in the neighborhood and thought that I should stop by and pay a visit."  
  
Then it started to snow.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
